Ordinary Love
by ClearEyes06FullHearts
Summary: Love is meant to come after convenience. This does not sit well with Marian. One shot


_This is my first Robin and Marian story. I do not own any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did! I based this in the time just before Marian and Robin knew that they were to be betrothed. Marian is of age to get married though. Happy Reading :)_

* * *

Marian stared out into the open field. She saw boys running around fighting other boys and girls playing imaginary games. She never really understood those games that the girls always seem to like to play and when she did try and play with the girls that her father had suggest none of them ever wanted to climb trees and be strong independent women.

She never faulted any of the girls for wanting to be married and taken care of by a man. But she just didn't think that was the be all end all for girls her age. Maybe she was just ahead of her time, Marian sighed placing her elbows on her knees.

"Hello Marian." A voice startled her out of her inner thoughts.

"Hello Robin" Marian sighed again. She normally would enjoy his company but since she had found out that his father was caught up in figure out which girl he was going to betroth to his son. Marian figured it was only a matter of time before Robin would be in the company of some lovely obedient girl from one of the surrounding villages.

"What is wrong Marian?" Robin questioned tilting his head to the side wondering what had created this gloomy mood.

"Robin, do you think I'm wife material?" Marian said as she turned to look at him

"Why are you purposing to me?" Robin smirked raising his eye brows making her giggle

"No!" She finally said "It's just that, I can't seem to see myself like all the other girls in town do."

"Why would you want to?" Robin questioned

"I'm should be like them." Marian said standing up "I should want to find a man that wants to take care of me or wants me to cook his meals. Now that I am of age, I wonder. I know what my father wants me to be and I know that lately he has been trying to find the perfect match for me but..."

"But what" Robin said for the first time since Marian had begun her ranting and pacing

"I don't want that! Now do not get me wrong, I do wish for a partner. Just not someone that wishes to only take care of me. I want someone that wishes to go on adventures with or a love that is not about convenience but real passion. Is it wrong that I so wish for that Robin?" Marian asked

"No, I believe that is a wonderful wish to have. I too wish for something similar."

"Really?" Marian questioned unsure.

"Of course" Robin smiled

"Well, I wish I could marry you then." Marian huffed then realized what she said. "Oh my that was bold of me."

"It is fine Marian in fact I was thinking the exact same thing." Robin smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Try extremely hard not to look as if he had any nerves.

"What?" Marian said eyes widening

Robin shrugged "My Father is currently talking to your father about betrothal arrangements. I thought I would come up here and tell you myself but then you started going off about marriage and the right husband."

"But, I thought your father was thinking of betrothing you to one of the King's daughters. Would that not be a better arrangement?"

"Maybe for my father, but not for me. If you had met her you would understand." Robin smiled "She too is very similar to the girls in town. She never wanted to do things that would require her to get her dress dirty." Robin huffed remembering the day that he had with the princess.

"Surely Robin she would make an excellent wife though?" Marian said looking anywhere but his face.

Robin place one hand on her face and slowly turned it up from the ground to look at him. "Now where would the fun be in that? I need someone that I can infuriate and wind up. No one gets wound up better then you Marian." Robin said placing both hands on her face when she started to struggle

"ugghhh your so annoying" Marian huffed when she realized she was able to get out of his hold.

"See this is what I mean. That look right there makes me want to kiss you" Taking Marian by surprise he did just that. "Yup passionate." He said when he saw that her eyes were still closed

All Marian could do was smile, she really couldn't think of a better match for her. Robin was right she could always feel the passion when he would kiss her this way. They seemed to match on so many different levels so much so that she didn't really think there would be another man that could be better suited for her.

Maybe she wasn't made for that ordinary love that the girls in town wished for. Perhaps she was reaching for something extraordinary.


End file.
